Because I could not stop Death
by AddictedToAckles
Summary: Aria is 17 yrs old.Her mom disappeared and she moved to Mystic Falls with her abusive dad. There she becomes best friends with Elena and Stefan, perhaps Damons love interest or next meal, and a new vampires new toy.It'll be worth i swear Damon/OC Tyler/O
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 New to Mystic Falls**

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning I woke up to realize maybe my life will change. For the better. Its been 3 months since mom went missing and everyone stopped searching and declared her dead. That was for the worst. But, today is moving day. Our house is empty, and the only sound I hear are the echo's of the walls around me. I only hope that-_

"Aria! Time to go!" My dads voice echoed through the halls making me jolt up. I closed my diary, stuffed it in my bag, and ran down stairs. After we had been driving for almost 5 hours I saw a sign that read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls.' My dad looked over at me and saw the bruises down my arm and on my neck. He tossed me a jacket and scarf. "Put these on." He didn't even look me in the eye. Not once. We pulled up to a very nice house. It was a big white, two story house. The moving trucks were all parked outside. The weather was suitable for the clothing my dad insisted I wear. The town itself seemed…small but friendly. Something I was used to. I went inside the house and upstairs to what was my new bedroom. I sat on the bed and ended up falling asleep.

I woke up around 4 am and remembered my dad was making me start school this morning. Mystic Falls High School was just down the street and didn't start until 8. But, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to get ready. I put on my skinny jeans, a white shirt, and black boots. I knew the weather would be cold so I grabbed my leather jacket and black beanie. I opened my bedroom door as quietly as I could, then tiptoed down the stairs. I grabbed my bag by the door and left. It was now 5:30. And still dark outside. I walked around town and saw the library, Mystic Grill, and the school football field. I stopped at a 24 hour café and got a coffee. I decided to sit inside to pass time. It also gave me time to think. I was very nervous about going to school. It was the middle of the year, and I had never been a new student before. I ended up sitting in the café till 7. As I walked alson the sidewalk, I got really newvous. I started to walk across the street, then I tripped. I was so embarrassed I started to get up, then suddenly I was grabbed and pushed to the other side of the street. I looked up to see a man. He had dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes, and was dressed in all black. He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Thank you." He smirked and held out his hand. "I'm Damon. Salvatore."

"Aria. Montgomery."

**Damons POV**

I saw the car speeding down the road. She wasn't paying attention. I ran and pushed her out of the way. She looked up and I saw her. Long black hair, and big brown eyes. I took her hand to help her up. "Thank you." she said. I smiled. "I'm Damon. Salvatore." "Aria. Montgomery." Suddenly, I smelt it. Her blood. I was entirely confused. I usually always had control over my self. "Well, Aria. Ill see you around."


	2. Chapter 2 Making Friends

**Short Chapter because im not sure I should keep going..**

**Ch.2 Making Friends**

When I arrived at school I went to the front office to get my schedule. They also assigned me a locker. After 20 minutes of searching for it, I finally found it. Next to me was a skinny girl with long brown hair. I struggled with my lock trying to get it open but I had a pile of textbooks and my bag in my arms.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." she took my textbooks while I opened the locker. I took the books from her and shoved them in my locker. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. I'm Elena." she extended her hand.

"Aria."

"You just move here?"

"Yeah…"

"How do you like it so far?"

"Well, to be honest I haven't seen much."

"Oh, how about after school I show you around?"

"That sounds great."

"Cool. I'll meet you here at the end of the day."

"Okay." I smiled then she turned and walked away. She seemed pretty nice, and I was relieved I had at least made one friend.

* * *

><p>First and second period started out slow but before I knew it the last bell had rung. I walked towards my locker and spotted Elena talking with a very good looking guy. I walked over. "Hey."<p>

"Aria, hey." she turned towards the guy. "Stefan this is Aria, Aria this is my boyfriend Stefan."

"It's nice to meet you." he held out his hand with a smile and I smiled back and returned the gesture. "Yeah, you too."

"Stefan's going to join us.. If you don't mind.."

"Absolutely not." I smiled then we left the campus. We decided to walk on foot. The first place they showed me was the Mystic Grill. We decided to go in for some drinks. As we went to our table I saw the guy that saved me. Stefan and Elena started walking towards him. "Hey Damon, this is Aria. Aria this is Stefan's brother Damon." He just stared at me with an almost evil smirk.

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


End file.
